


Love, A Magic Beyond All We Teach Here

by volliglosgelost



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artie is a cutie pie, Artie is obsessed with Tina and she has no idea, Artina fluff, F/M, Pre-Artina relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volliglosgelost/pseuds/volliglosgelost
Summary: Artie Abrams is a fifth year Slytherin boy, and is hopelessly devoted to his Ravenclaw classmate Tina Cohen-Chang.Currently a one-shot, will continue if there is sufficient interest.
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones/Noah Puckerman
Kudos: 6





	Love, A Magic Beyond All We Teach Here

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue this! It’s intended to stand as a one-shot but I’m happy to continue it if you’d like to see more! It’s set at the same time as Glee is, so 2009-ish. Fully canon compliant, although I’m choosing to ignore Cursed Child because that’s some hot bullshit right there.
> 
> Artie is a lil cutie pie and Artina is my Glee OTP. I’m sorry Tike, you’re nowhere in my heart. I’m open to whatever other pairings you’ll all be interested to read, though, I have set up Puck as an arsehole for this chapter but he’ll get a redemption arc if I continue.
> 
> Also posted to Fanfiction.net! Same username as on here.

Love, A Magic Beyond All We Teach Here

_ Magic _ , Artie thought, as he pushed his way along the corridor,  _ isn’t all it’s cracked up to be _ .

The young Slytherin boy - just entering his fifth year of studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - could feel his hands beginning to ache from the familiar pushing of his wheels. Half of the Pureblood students at this school had never seen a wheelchair before, because if you were born into a Wizarding family, Skele-gro would put any broken bones to rights.

_ Even your spine. _

Of course, that was far too late for Artie Abrams, who had been injured in a Muggle car accident with his mother at the age of eight, far before he had realised that magic even existed. And his magical abilities didn’t appear to extend to spontaneous spine replacement or fixing, as it appeared. Madam Pomfrey, although admitting Artie to the Medical Wing on many an occasion, had nothing else to offer.

The Mediwizards at St. Mungo’s Hospital had been able to get rid of the scars on his back, but no more. So, despite his magical abilities and his skill in (at least some of) his studies, he still had no movement or feeling in his legs. 

No Quidditch for him, and getting to Hogsmede was always a chore. Puck, a massive bully and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, always liked to rub the fact that Artie couldn’t join in their flying lessons in his face. Even in their first year, Artie had been singled out as a target. Already a freak in the so-called ‘Muggle’ world, he was a complete outcast in the Wizarding one.

_ Imagine having to rely on  _ **_Muggle_ ** _ technology _ , he could hear the taunts now.  _ Poor little Mudblood _ .

Artie gritted his teeth and paused outside the door to Professor Slughorn’s office. His Head of House had a soft spot for him, and despite his blustering and somewhat self-centred nature, actually went out of his way to punish the students that made fun of Artie’s disability. 

“We’ve got to move forward!” the Professor was fond of saying in every Potions lesson. “There’s no time for prejudice now! This isn’t what Harry Potter fought for, you know!”

Slughorn was very fond of mentioning his love for his one-time beloved student/Slug Club member Harry Potter. Now the biggest celebrity and most feared Auror in the Wizarding World, Harry was Slughorn’s claim to fame (and, as he occasionally reminded his House, the only reason he was still teaching). 

Artie had never met Harry Potter, and as a Muggleborn student, hadn’t grown up with tales of his derring-do and bravery as so many others had. He remembered his parents telling him about the London attacks, of course, back when he was much younger, before the accident even, but they hadn’t known about magic then. Magic to them was just in stories.

The fact that Artie ‘the Cripple’ Abrams was magical - a wizard, no less - was news to his family. Some parts of his past did make sense, such as the time he’d taken a stuffed rabbit out of a shop without noticing, or when his bullies in school were hung upside down by their underwear. That had all been magic, Artie’s innate ability coming out at random moments in his life.

Now he could streamline and control his magical abilities, Artie finally felt like he was more than just his chair. Sure, that was all anyone could focus on, but he was a gifted student and loved when his professors complimented his wand technique. 

There was so much to Hogwarts life that Artie missed out on, such as playing Quidditch, swimming in the Black Lake and exploring the Grounds without getting too tired, but the difference between his life then and his life now was amazing in other ways. He’d worked out an enchantment to spin his chair along by itself, but it had a tendency to bump into others so he didn’t use it too often.

“Hey, Artie!”

Artie was stirred from his deep thoughtfulness by his favourite voice in the whole world - the one belonging to his best friend (and secret crush), Tina Cohen-Chang. She was grinning at him, her black hair hanging down over her face and brushing against her blue and bronze Ravenclaw robes. He smiled back up at her, coming to a halt in the middle of the corridor.

Tina was a Half-Blood, born into the well-known Wizarding Chang family, with a Korean witch for a mother. She’d been brought up differently to Artie because of this, and although he knew she found it weird that he had to live in a chair all of his life, she looked past it and saw him for who he was. 

“Hello woman,” Artie joked, laughing at Tina rolled her eyes and took the back of his chair to push him along. “Heading to breakfast, are we?”

“Of course,” it was impossible to see Tina’s expression unless he really craned his neck, but if Artie was to take a guess she would be smiling at him. “Bacon and eggs wait for no man!”

“Or woman,” Artie pointed out, waving in the direction of Kurt Hummel, a bouncy, flamboyantly gay Hufflepuff boy. “Oi! Kurt!”

“Good morning Artie, Tina,” Kurt hugged his two friends in turn. “Ready for our OWLs? I’ve been studying  _ all  _ night, I’m not sure if I’ll do well though, Blaine reckons he can get me some extra credit if I want though.”

“There’s nothing to worry about,” Tina replied confidently, returning Kurt’s hug. “You work harder than the rest of us combined, I wouldn’t be too worried about it!”

Artie smiled up at his friends, feeling content for the first time that day. Ever since the trio - along with Mercedes, their peppy Gryffindor friend who was god knows where at that moment in time - had met on the Hogwarts Express in their first year, they’d been thick as thieves. 

Having every House represented in their group was unintentional, but Artie did remember Kurt being a little weary of him once the Sorting Hat shouted “SLYTHERIN!” for him. That was something he had yet to understand as a first year, much like the rest of the Castle around him, but after lots of late nights staying up with Tina, he finally began to understand why Slytherins, even now, were regarded with distrust.

Artie liked to think that he was bucking the trend with Slytherin House, having embraced the traits of cunning and ambition with open arms. The Dark Arts had little interest for him now, and ever since Harry Potter’s son was sorted into the House along with him, the reputation of Slytherins was looking up somewhat.

Kurt had been a little fearful once he was Sorted, especially as his father had been a Gryffindor, and a proud one at that. He loved to tell stories about how he fought alongside Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger in the Battle of Hogwarts, and now worked as a broom repairman. Luckily things had been settled out between the pair rather quickly, and Kurt couldn’t have been happier with the House the Sorting Hat had chosen for him.

Tina was expecting Ravenclaw, and got Ravenclaw. Her aunt Cho had been a Ravenclaw and Harry Potter’s one-time girlfriend, along with her father (Cho’s brother, born several years after his elder sister). It was a family tradition at this point, and although Artie could see the loyalty of Hufflepuff and the bravery of Gryffindor within Tina, he had to admit that Ravenclaw was a good choice. Always top of the class, or at least vying with Blaine Anderson for the spot, and always on time with her work, Tina was something of a teacher’s pet. 

Artie looked around the Entrance Hall and beamed as Mercedes came running down the stairs, obviously late (again). “I’m starving,” she sniffed the air appreciatively, Artie mimicking her actions and sighing as he smelled fresh coffee and toast. “Come on guys!”

“Calm down!” Tina laughed as she grasped the handles of Artie’s wheelchair again, pushing him towards the Great Hall. Despite them all being in different Houses, the four best friends always ate breakfast together every morning, at the same time. Or, in this case, five minutes later than usual because of Mercedes missing her alarm,  _ again. _

Mercedes fit the description of Gryffindor to a T. Always ready to beat up anyone that sneered at Artie and the one to take the initiative in any scheme the quartet thought up, she had been made for the House. Although her temper terrified Artie sometimes, she was a brilliant friend, and was always happy to cuss out Puck for being a dick. 

Those were Artie’s friends. He sighed in happiness as Tina pushed a chair away from the table to fit Artie’s wheelchair next to her, grinning in almost childlike wonder as it vanished into thin air. Even now, the extent of what magic could do astounded him. He was meant to be over the initial shock of it all now, evidently, but Tina smiled slightly at his grin. “You’re cute,” she chuckled gently, and Artie felt heat rise to his cheeks. That smile, that laugh, he was head over heels in love with Tina Cohen-Chang, and he knew it. 

He had been since the second she came into his life. 

He’d been scared, being away from his parents for the first time in his life. His mother was crying as the train pulled away, and Artie couldn’t help but shed a tear or two of his own.

* * *

_ “Awwww, look at him!” _

_ Artie looked up from where he had been quietly crying into his handkerchief to see a tall, imposing boy standing above him, towering and glowering down at him. “N-nothing,” he said instinctually, cringing back as the boy moved forward. He had no way out of the carriage compartment now, and he could feel his arms trembling.  _

_ “Poor little ickle firstie cripple,” the boy scoffed, learning down until he was face to face with Artie. “Looks like someone needs a Pumpkin Juice facial.” _

_ Artie flinched as a sweet, sticky liquid was thrown into his face, coating his face in a layer of grim tackiness. He kept his eyes screwed tight shut as the boy laughed, joined by his cronies standing just outside. Was this what Hogwarts was going to be like now? Sticky liquids thrown in his face and bullies? _

_ He should have just stayed at home. _

“PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!”

_ Artie jolted up at this new, distinctly feminine voice, just moving backwards in time for the boy to hit the floor in front of him, face down. Oof, that had to hurt. Blinking Pumpkin Juice out of his eyes, Artie swept a strand of sodden hair out of his face, looking up at his unlikely saviour.  _

_ She was short, obviously a first year like him, and had long black hair. “A-Are you okay?” she stammered to him, rushing forward, stepping over the boy’s prone body on the floor. “H-he g-got you g-good!”  _

_ Artie regained his senses quickly enough to nod back at her, trying to ignore his instinctual reaction to hug her. That wasn’t cool, now. And this girl, dressed in her black Hogwarts robes already, with a pair of Muggle black and red striped gloves adorning her forearms, was definitely cool. _

_ “Y-yes,” Artie stuttered out, awkwardly mimicking her stammer. “Uh, sorry. I-I don’t have a stutter. Just surprised I guess.” _

_ He managed a smile in the girl’s direction, and she awkwardly returned it, stretching out her hand to meet his. “T-Tina,” she said, exhaling loudly. “I’m g-glad I l-learned t-that spell n-now!” _

_ “Artie,” Artie responded, shaking the proffered hand. “Uh, d-do you think we need to get a teacher to… Y’know, clear him up?” _

_ The boy on the ground groaned audibly, and Tina looked down in surprise, as if she’d forgotten that he was down there. “M-maybe,” she grinned at Artie, and his stomach did a little flip. She was very pretty. “D-do you think t-there’s s-someone n-nearby?” _

_ “Is everything okay in here?” As if by magic, a tall, curly-haired man appeared at the door to their carriage, looking in curiously. As he spotted Tina and Artie, and the boy on the floor, he sighed heavily. “Ah. I see.” _

_ “S-sorry,” Tina stammered, starting towards the carriage door, but the man held up his hand and shook his head. _

_ “I heard everything,” he admitted. “I was eating my lunch or I would have come earlier. I’m Professor Schuester, your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.” _

_ He shook Tina’s hand, and then Artie’s, awkwardly not meeting the latter’s eyes. “You must be Artie Abrams,” he said, before glancing at Tina. “And you are…?” _

_ “T-Tina C-Cohen Ch-Chang,” Tina stuttered awkwardly, glancing at Artie out of the corner of her eye.  _

_ “Ah, yes,” Professor Schuester nodded knowingly, before he pointed his wand at the prone boy on the floor of the carriage. He muttered a spell Artie couldn’t quite understand or hear, and the boy began to stir. “Noah Puckerman, you haven’t even started your Hogwarts career but it seems you already have an after-school detention with me tomorrow night. 5 points from whatever House you get sorted into.” _

_ “What’s a House?” Artie asked, before he could stop himself, and Professor Schuester chuckled, looking at him in the eyes now.  _

_ “I’m sure Miss Cohen-Chang can tell you,” he smiled kindly. “I’m a Muggle-born as well, it’s a lot to take in. Come to visit me if you ever need any help.” _

* * *

“Hey, earth to Artie?” Tina waved a hand in front of Artie’s face, laughing as he blushed again. “Sleepy this morning?”

“No,” Artie retorted, taking a bite of his bacon sandwich. “Just… Y’know, thinking.”

“About what?” Mercedes asked curiously, from the other side of the table. “Looked like an out of body experience to me, Artie!”

Artie just shook his head and busied himself with his breakfast, smiling at Tina gratefully as she passed him the butter to spread on his next slice of toast. Mercedes repeated the question once more, before dropping it with a shrug. “Quidditch tomorrow,” she remarked, before shooting an apologetic smile at Artie.

“None taken,” Artie responded quickly. He didn’t want pity for not being able to deal with Quidditch - after all, heights had never really been his thing to begin with. Although it  _ would  _ be cool to fly on a broomstick one day, he didn’t think it would be his cup of tea. “Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor, am I right?”

“You’re going  _ down _ girl,” Tina smirked, ducking as a slice of bread was thrown her way by the other girl. “What? A little bit of friendly competition never hurt anyone!”

Tina was a Beater for the Ravenclaw team (and had the arms to show for it, Artie thought appreciatively), to Mercedes’ position as Keeper for Gryffindor. Although the two were besties off the pitch, once they mounted their brooms they were fiercely competitive and would stop at nothing to sabotage the other.

Kurt shot Artie a look, the pair of them thinking the same thing - that they needed to troubleshoot this situation before it went any further. The last time things had gotten heated over Quidditch a Nimbus 2012 had been snapped in half by the Whomping Willow. 

“Hey, ‘Cedes,” Kurt interjected quickly. “How are you and Puck doing?”

Mercedes looked at Kurt and simply shook her head. “Dude, he gone,” she said dismissively, taking another bite of her toast. “I ain’t dealing with his bitch ass no more.”

“He obviously really likes you,” Tina added in, resting her head on her hands. “Give him a chance.”

“He still likes to Sticking Charm me to the Astronomy Tower,” Artie pointed out grimly, sneaking a glance in Puck’s direction. He was flexing his muscles, as usual.  _ Show-off  _ he thought, before returning his attention to Tina. Blue and bronze suited her, it brought out the green in her eyes. 

“Anyway,” Tina continued, brushing over the subject of Puck, at least for now (until later when she would, once again,  _ Petrificus Totalus  _ him). “What’s on the agenda for you all?”

“We’ve got Charms together, Tina,” Artie said, thanking his lucky stars that Ravenclaw and Slytherin were often placed together in classes. “What about you, Kurt, ‘Cedes?”

“Care of Magical Creatures,” Mercedes grumbled. “I just did my hair too! Hope Hagrid won’t have us cleaning out the Hippogriffs today.”

Kurt, who would never be so stupid as to sign up to a class taken  _ outside  _ just smirked, daintily dabbing at his fingers with a handkerchief. “Divination,” he said cheerfully, ignoring his friends’ incredulous glances. “With Firenze, today.”

“Only you would pick a class taken by the hottest member of staff,” Mercedes sighed, although it was with genuine affection that she flicked a little bacon rind towards the Hufflepuff. “Divination is bollocks, Kurt, we all know it.”

“You won’t be saying that when I predict your death with my tea leaves,” Kurt replied snootily, smirking as Mercedes rolled her eyes. “It’s true! I can, we learnt it last week!”

“That’s some voodoo kinda crap,” Mercedes muttered, before reluctantly getting to her feet. “I’m on my way out. Ready to go?”

Artie startled out of his Tina-filled stupor again and nodded, rolling himself backwards. Now came the worst part of the day - getting himself up the stairs. It was a wonder how the Castle was completely disability unfriendly, especially when it came to the Grand Staircase. Even in his fifth year, there was still little provision for him outside of the Slytherin Dungeon. 

“Ready?” Tina whispered in Artie’s ear as they neared the staircase, sending a shiver down his spine.  _ If only she knew what those whispers did to him _ , he thought wistfully, thoughts of kisses and so much more filling his dirty teenage mind. But instead of voicing his thoughts aloud, he just nodded, and watched as Tina pulled her wand from her pocket.

He was used to this routine by now, as it had happened every day for the past five years, but he didn’t enjoy it any more than he had to. Tina copied the familiar ‘swish and flick’ motion as she murmured the words  _ Wingardium Leviosa _ . Artie, and his chair, lifted into the air, him clutching on for dear life as she did. 

Tina was deliberately careful with him as she guided his levitating wheelchair into the air, years of Levitation Charms giving her smooth precision. Again, heights were not Artie’s favourite thing. They had tried the Summoning Charm a couple of times before, but his wheelchair almost broke the speed of sound and left Artie with a questionable hairdo and horrible motion sickness. The Levitation Charm was tried and tested to be the best, and Artie trusted nobody but Tina with casting it.

“Thanks Tee,” Artie said, as he was safely deposited onto the third floor corridor with nothing but a gentle tap. She had the routine down now, and knew exactly how to make sure that Artie didn’t suffer any bruises from the trip. Tina blushed and smiled in his direction, dropping a kiss to his cheek.

“Anytime, Artie,” Tina grinned, grasping the back of his wheelchair yet again. “Did we have homework?”

“Professor Flitwick set two sides of parchment for us on non-verbal charms for tomorrow,” Artie reminded Tina gently, smiling as she laid a hand on his shoulder. “Not much, all things considered.”

“We’re gearing up for OWLs,” Tina reminded her best friend gently, patting his shoulder, and then his head. “Revision is our lifeblood for the next two months.”

“Don’t remind me,” Artie groaned, letting Tina drop his wheelchair for him to wheel it into the classroom and into his designated spot in the front row. “I don’t want fifth year to be over. After this, it’s all… Grown-up stuff.”

Tina laughed, pulling out the chair next to Archie’s wheelchair. “We’re not of age yet,” she prodded him in the side. “We’ve got a couple of years to be kids,  _ Arthur _ .”

Artie blushed again at the use of his nickname, but nodded, pulling his bag from the back of his chair. Honestly, he was ready to grow up and leave Hogwarts, to find his way in the Wizarding World. But he knew that Tina would be by his side no matter what, no matter what he chose to do. And that meant that, ultimately, everything was going to be okay. 


End file.
